Namahage
by battousairuu
Summary: 18x86 Fanfic! Haru got into an argument with Namimori's number one delinquent. Hibari was indeed annoyed with this 'Tsuna-obsessed" woman. But was he annoyed for them making a fuss or something else? reviews please TT.TT
1. Meeting you

**18x86!** HibarixHaru! Since this paring didn't really get any kind of hints from the show nor have been given spotlight, I decided to make a fanfic to release all my feels 8'D I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are from Amano Akira-sensei's Hitman Reborn. I don't claim them as my own

* * *

**[CT1 -NAMAHAGE]**

**"Meeting you"**

Everyone was busy. From corner to corner you would see students so into making props, assigning tasks and rehearsing scripts. It was the usual time of the school year where every class prepares for the annual school festival. "Why did majority vote for Haunted House" said Tsuna which was followed with a sigh. "Well it does seem fun and it would be funny scaring off people with costumes", Takemoto replied. "In the name of Vongola I swear to make this a success!" Gokudera added to the conversation. From a noisy environment, the halls suddenly became quieter and everyone's mouth was shut tight with their heads lowered. Namimori Middle's leader of the discipline committee passed through with the rest of his group of 'delinquents'. Everyone was intimidated. Although Gokudera was more irritated than afraid to get in trouble, he decided to remain quiet because of Tsuna's instructions. The cloud guardian passed through the hall without bearing a word. They went to the usual meeting room as they are only tasked to make sure that the students if Namimori are well-behaved.

Only a few minutes left till dismissal for Namimori Middle. Haru Miura rushed in her Namahage (sort of an ogre like creature taken from Japanese folklore) costume. The townspeople were constantly staring at her because of this unusual suit which she actually made for Midori Middle's school festival, a prestigious private school. When the dismissal bell finally rang, Tsuna went out with his usual company, Gokudera and Yamamoto. As he was deeply mesmerized by the girl named Kyoko, Tsuna got startled as his name was being shouted out by the running Haru. "N-namahage?!" Tsuna turned pale. "Tsuna-saaaaaaan!" Haru glomped at the brown haired male. "Oi let go of Judaime you idiot woman!" Gokudera shouted. "H-haru-!?" he immediately turned to Kyoko who was chuckling from what was currently happening. "Do you like my costume? It's for our school festival! I'll visit yours okay?" Haru grinned. Tsuna merely breathed out a sigh.

"There seems to be a commotion at the gate, Kyoya-sama" said the faithful Kusakabe, who was the disciplinary committee's second-in-command officer. Kyoya put down his feet from the table. "Who are the one's causing the noise?" "Sawada Tsunayoshi and his group of friends. And this—guy in a namahage costume" "We're going down, Kusakabe."Kyoya prepared his tonfas and fixed his armband. He went down stairs. Every noise shuts as he passed by. He was followed, as usual, by his legion of forces with unusual but uniform hairdos. Tsuna didn't notice him until he spoke out the words: "Rackets like these aren't fit for Namimori Middle". There was an awful tune in Kyoya's voice. Even the people in the surroundings tried to sneak out in order not to get involved. Gokudera was already about to release some bombs until Yamamoto gripped his shoulders trying to distance him from the obviously angered Leader of the Disciplinary committee. "H-h-hibari-san, um I…" Tsuna immediately turned pale and was shaking with fear. Hibari Kyoya's tonfas were set. "Those who do not comply with these rules shall be bitten to death". The brown haired student almost passed out of terror. Not to mention reborn was not there to help him like usual. "Let go of me you baseball-idiot!" But Yamamoto did not let go as he knew the scenario might worsen preventing his aggressive friend from picking a fight with the school's leader of delinquents.

"Hold it tonfa-guy!" Haru, who obviously underestimated the situation, stretched out her arms as she blocked the frail mafia boss. "J-juudaime!" Gokudera shouted while trying to escape from Yamamoto's grip. "Hn. What is this? Are you trying to mock me?" Kyoya asked sarcastically. Haru took off the mask "Don't you dare touch my Tsuna-san!" "'My' Tsuna-san?!" Tsuna thought. Kyoya merely stared. He really didn't expect the one inside the costume to be a girl. Kusakabe whispered to his ear that she was not a student of Namimori. "Not only did you create noise but you dare trespass, Namahage?" "My name's not Namahage! It's Haru Miura! But of course soon it'll be Haru Sawada" she stated with a proud face. Tsuna flailed his hands trying to tell them that it's not true. "I don't care what your identity is. You have broken the rules. You shall be bitten to death" Kyoya was about to swing one of his tonfas. Haru, not being able to do a thing, just shut her eyes tight. Tsuna tried to move her away but it was too late "HARU!"

The brunette felt air dash through her face. There was a small cut from her fringes but nothing else was harmed. Tsuna sighed of relief. Yamamoto and Gokudera were already pretty far from them when that happened. Haru opened her eyes slowly and immediately saw his glare. "That would serve as a warning, Namahage." "My name isn't Namaha—!" before Haru could continue, her mouth was covered by Tsuna. "We're sorry Hibari-san" Tsuna bowed down while still preventing Haru from provoking Kyoya again. The whole disciplinary committee walked back to the meeting room. Kyoya on the other hand went straight to the rooftop with Kusakabe. "Another annoying girl…" Kyoya said as he lied down casually and yawned. "Her name is Haru Miura if I'm not mistaken. It is most likely she's from Midori Middle. The private school near Namimori." "Really? Then we'll make sure she just stays there then. Those herbivores who enter to only make a riot shall be bitten to death." Kusakabe chuckled a little after hearing the words ''bitten to death'' again. "Understood."


	2. Playground

**[CT2: NAMAHAGE]**

**"Playground"**

The day everyone has been waiting for finally came. No it's not the school festival. It was Saturday at last! Haru rushed to her favorite cake shop after hearing an announcement that there are discounts. "One slice of chocolate cake please." Haru grinned as she ordered some to the old woman handling the shop. "My my you're here again as usual Haru-kun." The shop owner chuckled. "Of course! I can never give up these delicious cakes you make, obaa-san" Haru grinned at the old lady. Haru paid and left the shop. It was getting late. The sun was about to set as she walked her way home. Near the playground, she saw a kitten who was meowing continuously at her. "Oh the poor kitten. Do you want some food? Ta-da! Super helpful Haru Miura shall share some chocolate cake!" she gave the cat a small piece while wondering if cats even eat chocolate, sweets, and the likes.

The old playground was a usual hang-out spot for Hibari Kyoya. Rather than saying a hang-out spot, it's more like a place where he would usually take naps. He woke up when he heard a high-pitched noise which sounded familiar. "…Super helpful Haru Miura shall share some chocolate cake!" That's when he knew he bumped into this annoying girl for the second time. "Keep the noise down or I'll bite you to death Namahage." Kyoya uttered silently. "Namahage?" Haru stood up and turned to her back. She was surprised seeing the same guy who almost got her into a bloody mess the other day. "T-tonfa-guy!" she pointed her finger relentlessly to him. Kyoya sighed and went back to taking a nap obviously ignoring her after warning her for the second time already. "My name is Haru Miura!" Hibari tried to keep his patience. He might actually hit anyone if he's annoyed may it be a woman. "You called out my attention first then you're just going to ignore me? I demand an apology to Tsuna-san!" Kyoya was irritated. He was regretting even calling out her attention since it actually made the opposite effect. He sat up. "I'm going to say this again. Are you mocking me? Because if you are playing around you shall be bitten to death, Namahage." "It's Haru! H-A-R-U! And I repeat I demand an apology for Tsu—" Haru paused as she saw the kitten climb up to the male's lap. "O-oi Neko-chan! Don't climb up to that guy's lap!" she tried to grab it gently but it won't budge. She wouldn't want to get near that guy anyway. Kyoya merely stared with no care. He had a soft spot for animals at least. Haru sat on the other bench. "I feed you some delicious cake and you go to Tonfa-san" she pouted. Hibari brushed the kitten's fur with his hand enjoying this kind of jealousy by the other girl. He has always enjoyed people's miseries. A saddist you might think. "If you're going to call me out as Tonfa-san or Tonfa-guy with no given respect then you might as well disappear, Namahage" "S-see! Even you don't like to be called names!" Haru pointed out. "If you can't call me out you can't talk to me right?" he smirked as he stood up putting the kitten down. "And also…" he paused "At least give it a name if you want it to be grateful to you." "But I don't own this kitten. Maybe it's just lost." "Well then that's not my problem anymore." "Then you shouldn't have said it in the first place!" Kyoya stood up and started to walk, still amused by this 'Namahage'. "Pfft—"And with that he left.


	3. Just A Heartburn

**[CT3: NAMAHAGE]**

**"Just A Heartburn"**

The weekend passed like a breeze. It was finally the school festival in Namimori Middle. Of course that would mean excitement, thrill and a hectic environment. To Kyoya, it would all only mean unnecessary noise. He took a nap at the rooftop after making several rounds around the school to make sure he carries out his justice well. The festival was open to people outside of the school. Our eccentric protagonist ran her way through the gates to visit her "husband-to-be." "Tsuna-san here I come~!" she cried out with a matching grin.

Kusakabe entered the rooftop. "Kyoya-sama, that girl is here again". Kyoya did not even budge. "So?" "I just thought you'd like to know—" Before he could even continue, the black haired male froze his accomplice with a glare. Kyoya stood up and walked to the door "It's getting noisier. Call the others" "Understood, Kyoya-sama". As always, people would freeze as if a robbery. Hibari spotted Haru carrying a package. He was discreet at looking but the rest of the committee obviously knew that their leader has taken a liking to the 'Namahage' girl. Or rather than like, he was more of interested.

Haru heard murmuring voices. "It's Hibari Kyoya", "Let's get outta here", "The Disciplinary Committee is here…". "Hibari Kyoya?" she thought to herself. When she turned around to look, she was very surprised with the person she saw. "Y-y-you again?!" Haru cried out. Kyoya blinked and replied to her clearly shocked reaction "Hn this is my school what'd you think?" "I know that! It's noticeable with the uniform you're wearing." She responded. "You're not even wearing it properly" she murmured as she was obviously pointing out to his gakuran top which hung on his shoulders. "How I wear or what I wear is none of your business. Those who even dare shall be bitten to…" "…death" Haru interrupted. "I've already heard that line already".

Tsuna noticed how things were getting noisier by the minute. "I wonder what the commotion is all about" said Yamamoto. Gokudera shrugged, "Something smells fishy". Tsuna made his way through the crowd and turned white when he saw the scenario. "What is Haru doing?! Why is she getting into another fight with Hibari-san!? Moreover does this involve me again?!" Tsuna thought. The brunette turned her head to the direction where she heard Tsuna's voice. Kyoya took a glance as well. "Tsuna-san!" The spiky haired 'coward' immediately flailed his hands while whispering "D-don't get me involved in this Haru!" Tsuna very much wanted to avoid these kind of situations especially with Kyoko looking. Hibari dropped down his shoulders and kept his tonfas. He really just wanted to make everything go accordingly but he made quite a fuss instead. He just wanted everything to be quiet. But then why? This kind of person was the most annoying kind of all herbivores he met. Herbivores as he indeed called many. "My mind is telling me to go but how come my feet won't budge." Kyoya thought. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a short breath. "We're going." The rest of the disciplinary committee,, whose hairstyles are in sync as usual, followed him. "Oh so he's Hibari Kyoya." Haru thought to herself. "Weirdo" she mumbled with a matching pout. Tsuna, instead of talking the situation out with Haru, ran away hastily. Well, it was more of an escape in reality. "Eh? Tsuna-san?"

Hibari's chest was pounding. Haru's attention being diverted a while ago because of one measly wimp continued to replay in his mind. He felt his heart with his hand after proceeding to the rooftop with Kusakabe. "Are you alright, Kyoya-sama?" his faithful 2nd in command leader asked. "A glass of water." He instructed to fetch. "A glass of water will probably stop the heartburn." He though. Or was it really just a heartburn?


	4. Cookie

**[CT4: NAMAHAGE]**

**"Cookie"**

Haru went around the whole school looking for Vongola's Mafia boss-to-be. "Mou where could he be", she scratched the back of her neck in wonder. Haru breathed deep. She was up all night working out on the cookies she had always wanted to give him. Her fingers were covered in bandages from trying to get the delicacy right. Though she is very open to the fact that she likes Tsuna, butterflies still get in her stomach when she wants to give him a gift. But sometimes uncertainty and a drop of jealousy would get to her. But she just threw those kinds of feelings away. "What if he doesn't like this? No! Haru must think positive! I won't give up now!" she raised her fist in the hair getting all optimistic.

Kyoya took the glass of water Kusakabe got him. "You can leave" he uttered. "Alright, Kyoya-sama." Kyoya drank the water attempting to get the pain off his chest, literally. "Maybe some sleep will make it go away" he thought. He resided to his usual napping spot at the corner of the rooftop. The air felt cool but the sun was strikingly bringht. He tried to achieve mental peace but memories of Haru only looking at Tsuna kept flashing back in his mind. His dark purple eyes stared at the sky which soon got dominated by clouds. "If clouds could dominate the sky, looking it would then be easier." (ßTry figuring out that line u). He slowly closed his eyes and slept in the pain.

Haru finally found Tsuna in the classroom. She was surprised that Tsuna isn't with his usual company. Rather he was alone, alone with someone. "U-um Kyoko-chan…" he fidgeted. Haru saw that the Tsuna was hiding something behind his back. She watched the two of them discreetly. There was awkward slience in that single classroom. Even if there was outside noise, the feeling is still heavy. "Is something wrong Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked. She had a lukewarm smile as always. "He's…going to confess his feelings." Haru thought. A tear dropped from her eye. "Kyoko-chan, I— ehh?" Tsuna paused to turn around after hearing someone sobbing. Kyoko turned to look too "Haru-chan!" she cried out. Haru ran away in humiliation. She wiped her tears repeatedly while running through the mob. Kyoko just gave a smile "You better chase after her, Tsuna-kun". "H-hai but Kyoko-chan, wait!" He took out the bracelet he was hiding behind his back. "You left it in your seat before umm anyway I have to…" he pointed outside. "Oh yes Thank you. Go ahead" she curved a smile. "H-hai!" and with that Tsuna pursued after the brunette. Kyoko waved her hand while lightly clutching the bracelet. Her smile faded slowly because of disappointment.

Tsuna stopped for a while and put both hands on his lap as he tried to catch his breath. Haru, being an energetic person, just ran where she could. She climbed up the stairs because it had less people going and coming. She was lucky that the rooftop door was unlocked. She pushed her way through and shouted at the rooftop's ridge. Well with her being unaware of Kyoya's presence of course. She poured out all her frustration and shouted, "TSUNA-SAN YOU IDIOT!" while still sobbing a little more. Haru placed the package she's supposed to give on the ledge. She kept on mumbling the same words over and over again. "Oi keep it down, Namahage". There was a voice from the corner. "E-eh!? Who's there!?" Haru couldn't really see him but it was surely a male voice. The shadows made it unclear of who was lying down there. "Wait a minute... Tonfa— Hibari-san?! What are you doing here?!" Haru's cheeks turned red. He witnessed everything that Haru just did from crying to shouting out embarrassing words. Like a waking vampire, Hibari rose from his slumber and walked to the other side of the ridge. He rested his arms on it while making sure to keep distance. "Shouldn't I be the one asking why you are here? You're trespassing for the second time, Namaha—" "Sorry" Haru didn't even dare look. Her eyes have turned red from crying. Kyoya merely blinked to his surprise. He noticed her shaking hands with her fingers covered in bandages. "Got involved in an accident?" "O-of course not! It's not what you think it is" Haru wiped of the tears again. "I actually mean that one" he eyed his fingers. Haru followed to where his eyes seem to be pointing. "Oh this one? Err well there are a lot of sharp things in the kitchen so…" she tried forcing herself to chuckle. "Well in the end I wasn't able to give it to him anyway" her head beamed down slowly. The thought of watching Tsuna 'confessing' his feelings to another girl affected her greatly, even if it was a friend. "But I suppose I should be happy right?" Kyoya walked closer to her. He gazed his eyes into Haru's and softly said, "Why exactly are you talking about this with me when I have nothing to do with it?" Well, it was more of a glare than a gaze though. Haru got all pink-cheeked for a moment. But after she heard his very words, it seemed like a 1000 ton weight dropped down on her. "You really had to ruin the mood" she pouted. Haru breathed deep and tried changing th heavy atmosphere. "Tsuna-san really did it this time. Now I have to eat the cookies by myself! Hmmph!" Haru grabbed a piece and bit on one angrily as she chewed. Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "W-wait did you just laugh—?" Hibari quickly maintained composure. "I'm hungry give me some of those." "Earlier did you just—?" "I'm hungry." Kyoya responded in a threatening voice. "F-fine fine go and get some if you want!" she passed on the container as she mumbled, "It's not as if 'he'll' be eating it anyway." Haru shed another tear. She locked her hands together to coat the shaking. Hibari knew she'd only get more embarrassed if he glanced. He took off the gakuran top hanging on his shoulder and placed it somewhat harshly on top of her head thus covering her face. Haru didn't have the power to even budge. All she did was let out her feelings silently. "Why did I even…hn. Pity on the herbivore." He thought. He felt the 'heartburn' coming back again and pressed his hand on his chest. His hand was urging to touch her but he kept himself from doing so. He was already puzzled with this series of events. He took a cookie and bit it. "Judging from the bandages she really did work hard on these." He thought. 'Tastes dull." Kyoya broke the silence. Haru immediately took off the gakuran and wiped her tears quickly with her sleeve. "It does not! I worked hard on those, Tonfa-guy!" "I guess you better try harder next time then, Namahage" he smirked. "Next time…?" Haru paused. She took a deep breath and raised her fist in the air "Definitely!" She shouted. Kyoya just decided to keep the words, "It's delicious", unsaid.

* * *

**Yo!** I really hope you guys are liking the progress I will probably add more chapters if my schedule permits it or I'm not to lazy to do it :b. But most likely I will :'D. Do leave a review if you have time ^^ I want to hear your opinion guys :').


	5. Reasons

**[CT5: NAMAHAGE]**

**"Reasons" **

_"Why are you acting like that?" she sniffed. "I—didn't mean to hurt you…" "But I loved him! Why did you have to do that" she cried out to him. "Because…it's because I love you! And I don't want you to belong to someone else!" _

Haru sobbed and wiped her tears. Her favorite TV series was about to end. That scene of the guy confessing affected her greatly. She grabbed a couple of tissues to blow her nose. Her buttered popcorn was fresh from the microwave and perfectly matched of with a soda. She watched the show and savored every scene. Haru thought that watching television would get her problems off her mind. But unfortunately it seemed that it only reminded her more of Tsuna's "confession". Little she knew that he was only returning the bracelet Kyoko left on her table_. "Oi keep it down, Namahage"._ She suddenly thought of that line. No matter how hurt she was because of the incident with the Vongola boss, Kyoya's voice still echoed inside her mind for some reason. She couldn't figure out why. Haru shook her head repeatedly as she clapped her hands to her cheeks lightly. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!" she turned red. Her cheeks were burning hot in the thought of "Tonfa-guy". The brunette yawned. It was already quite late and it's school day tomorrow. "I guess I better go back to sleep." She went back to her bed cuddling her bear stuffed toy whose face has a picture of Tsuna taped to it. After noticing it she quickly took if off and crumpled. "S-stupid Tsuna-san" she mumbled. Haru practically brawled with her bed sheet. She couldn't sleep. She managed taking off her frustration of Tsuna from watching television but that short moment with Namimori's head delinquent was…"special?" No, that didn't seem right. Sure it was something to remember. But she just can't explain this unusual feeling. It's as if she wanted him to become someone she knows but not just someone she knew.

Kyoya had reading a part of his daily routine before going to sleep. Though this night his thoughts we're all bamboozled. The book he was supposed to read functioned more as a cover rather than a material for reading. That annoying girl occupied his mind. Normally he would either bite to death anything that irritates him or just plainly avoid it for the sake having a peaceful day. There was more to this ''irritation'' than he expected. They were like magnets, unconsciously meeting each other and so. Not to mention their personalities we're complete opposites.

He remembered seeing her cry earlier. "With the energetic trait she possesses, I suppose this is something that she wouldn't normally do." He thought. The pain in his chest went back. In his point of view, crying girls are just over-acting, stupid and plain dumb herbivores. There was no point in trying to understand them. He may have said: "Why exactly are you talking about this with me when I have nothing to do with it?" Hibari remembered the exact words. He may have appeared to be 'glaring' at that time but it was a mere stare. "Her dark brown eyes matched with her hair when I gazed at it" he thought. His eyes widened fter a few moments of realization. "That was glaring, that was glaring." He sighed "Why am I even thinking about this Namahage" he rubbed down the bridge of his nose. Yes, she was annoying. But what annoys him most is that he can't seem to take her off his mind. For some 'reason' .

* * *

**Haro! **Okay that was quite short. Anyway in this chapter I just laid out the feelings of those two in order to show the progress so far. Sooo yeah this is the fifth chapter and they're slowly recognizing their feelings already! I didn't really want to make them go ooc but I guess Kyoya did a bit? I'm quite certain there would be a next chapter :) unless some mafia guy tells me to stop creating shit. No just kidding 8'D Leave a review if you have time, guys :).


End file.
